Large solar collector installations usually include an array of solar collector devices. Such systems can be used in conjunction with photovoltaic modules, thermal solar collector devices as well as concentrators for concentrating solar energy onto photovoltaic devices or thermal solar collection devices.
Some solar-tracking solar power systems, such as utility-scale photovoltaic installations, are designed to pivot a large number of solar modules to track the movement of the sun. For example, solar-tracking solar power systems may include rows of solar modules supported on respective torque tube assemblies. Each torque tube assembly may include several long shafts connected together in an end-to-end fashion. Furthermore, each torque tube assembly may be moved by a single motor, controlled by a dedicated controller.
Some of these solar collector systems include hardware for automatically adjusting the position of the collector devices to track the sun as it moves across the sky. This tracking movement can be accomplished in a number of different ways. Some systems use a single axis tracking system in which the collector devices pivot about a single axis. Such single axis type tracking systems often include a drive shaft or “torque tube” which defines a single pivot axis. A solar collector system may also include a number of support devices such as motors, controllers, and sensors to perform various support tasks to support or control the solar collector system.